This invention is a structural improvement of an angel doll""s transmission, particularly a structural improvement involving an eccentric side shaft and a main shaft that rotate slowly, simultaneously driving two rotating cylinders (two wing units linked to the doll) and two rotating rods (two arm units linked to the doll) to swing slowly to and fro, enabling connection with the cylinder to mount the whole unit on a Christmas tree, creating more active and lively movement to the angel doll, and providing the convenience of display.
Due to fast development of information technological, exchange of religions, cultures and technology between nations has become more frequent, resulting in a high degree of common features. Festivals and holidays, such as Christmas, Valentine""s Day, etc. have become common occasions in global proportions. Especially on Christmas, most families would put up some decorations, particularly Christmas trees. Decorative items on the Christmas trees come in all shapes and sizes, including color ribbons, color balls, small gadgets, small dolls, etc. Angel dolls, in particular, are an essential symbol representing peace and grace. Conventional angel dolls are either static or dynamic. The static ones, which are irrelevant to the subject invention, will not be included in the following description. FIG. 1 shows a conventional type of dynamic angel doll, using a base unit adorned with appropriate apparel, as well as body parts such as head, arms, wings, etc. But generally only the arms are moving. A drive unit installed inside the base will drive two arm rods to open and close repeatedly. Such repeated movement has obviously become monotonous and no longer looks amusing. Another shortcoming of the conventional angel doll is that its base is normally placed on a table or a counter, instead of on a Christmas tree. Therefore, its display effects are quite limited.
In view of the above shortcoming of conventional angel dolls, the subject inventor has devoted in research and improvement and after repeated conception, tests, revisions and modifications, based on many years of experience accumulated in the design and production of toys and giftware, has finally come up with the xe2x80x9cstructural improvement of an angel doll""s transmissionxe2x80x9d, enabling such features as colorful rays, simultaneous and graceful swinging movement of arms and wings, lively and moving figure, capable of being displayed on a plane or easily mounted on top of a Christmas tree, upgraded applicability and convenience.